


And that is how Tomoyo gained a new puppy

by selenityshiroi



Series: CCS!Kurogane and Fay [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenityshiroi/pseuds/selenityshiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as I'm concerned, a version of Kurogane and Fay totally exist in the CCS verse. Because the CCS Sakura and Syaoran deserve their own Ninja and Mage coddling them. This is how Kurogane shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And that is how Tomoyo gained a new puppy

Sonomi Daidouji knew that, in many people’s opinions, she was not the ideal mother. She worked long hours, spent days without seeing her daughter, missed important events in her own child’s life…she knew that all of these things were unforgivable in the eyes of those who would judge her. And sometimes she didn’t forgive herself, even if Tomoyo loved her and knew just how much she was loved in return, when she realised that the international conference call that had overrun by an hour meant that she was going to miss one of Tomoyo’s choral recitals or that the trip to her production factories in India was going to make her miss a school play that Tomoyo had made all the costumes for…

But never did she feel more like a failure than when she stumbled across her 15 year old daughter in the middle of the night in Shinjuku District, with Nadeshiko’s precious daughter and that boy she had seen with them so many times over the last few years, and she realised that not only did she have no idea what they were up to (and the nervous glances they were exchanging did not help ease her instinctive worry that Something was Going On and were those scorch marks on that beautiful dress Sakura-chan was wearing?) but she also couldn’t see any of the bodyguards that she had assigned to Tomoyo nearby.

She’d not quite believed the stammered excuse of ‘me and Syaoran-kun were on a date but then we took the wrong train and didn’t know where we were so we called Tomoyo-chan because she’s so clever and we knew she could get us home and she came all this way to help us and we’re so sorry Daidouji-san’ but since she didn’t have any reason to suspect otherwise, except an ability honed after many years in a boardroom to know when someone was being less than truthful, she dropped the matter in favour of one that was bothering her more.

When she spoke to Tomoyo’s team of bodyguards and discovered that they had spent the last 5 years dropping her off at various locations and then leaving her there, at all times of the day and night no less, she just about had an apoplectic fit.

‘Do you not understand what ‘look after my daughter’ means?’, she seethed, the four women in front of her looking abashed. Tomoyo, who had slipped into the room shortly after she had summoned them to her office, seemed to have no such shame.

‘Okaa-sama, you told them to respect me and do as I asked and they did just that.’ Tomoyo had a calm serenity that always soothed her nerves, but she refused to let her soft voice wash away her anger. ‘I asked them to leave whilst I filmed Sakura-chan.’

Tomoyo had already shown her some of the action films she had roped Sakura-chan into creating whilst she ditched her security team. Sonomi was pretty sure that in a few years she was going to be employing Tomoyo to make commercials for her toy ranges. Because the quality of the films and the trick photography and the special effects she had somehow managed to create (could they really do things like that on computers these days?) had certainly been surprising. And whilst a part of her whispered that she would have probably gone traipsing around the woods with Nadeshiko at all hours if she could have filmed her in such adorable costumes, she refused to let the fact that grown women in her employment had conceded to the wishes of a 10 year old and let it continue for five years, just because she said ‘please’.

‘Whilst I’m glad that they treated you with the respect you deserve, the fact that they put you in danger whilst doing so is something I can’t forgive.’ Tomoyo looked a little guilty, now, and Sonomi guessed that she wasn’t regretting her actions but WAS regretting getting these women in trouble. She couldn’t help but let her anger subside at the thought of her daughter’s compassion and concern for others. ‘I will be securing somebody else to take care of Tomoyo.’

She let the words hang, feeling the nervous energy in the room rise. The team looked resigned, now, certain that their employment was at an end. And Tomoyo winced before taking a step towards her. ‘Okaa-sama…’

‘You will all report back to the Security Department and they will reassign you.’

Relieved looks were exchanged between the women before they bowed and took their leave, filing out of the room swiftly as if trying to leave before Sonomi changed her mind. Tomoyo looked at her with a soft look and a smile that reminded her of just why Tomoyo was so precious to her in more ways than even Nadeshiko had been.

‘Thank you, Okaa-sama.’

‘Mah…I guess I will have to make enquiries into a replacement.’ Tomoyo’s smile shifted ever so slightly into something a little more mischievous and she could practically see her mind plotting away to work ways around it. ‘And this time it will be someone who doesn’t listen to ‘please go away, now’.’

***

‘You need your ID Badge to get in here.’

When Sonomi had descended to the 14th floor of Daidouji Corporations with the intention of picking out a new bodyguard or team for Tomoyo, she hadn’t expected to be stopped before she even walked through the Security Department’s doors.

‘Excuse me?’ The young man in front of her must have only been in his early twenties, but he looked down at her with a confidence that seemed to defy his youth. He was also tall and solid and completely blocked the entrance to the Security Department without even unfolding his arms.

‘You aren’t wearing an ID badge, so you can’t come in.’ He sounded like repeating himself had tried his patience and the look he threw her held no trace of deferment.

‘Do you even know who I am?’ She was curious. Whilst she didn’t have her face plastered around the building and this wasn’t the sort of business where she would be well known outside of the company, she found it difficult to believe that anyone who worked for her didn’t know who their top boss was.

‘Well,’ He drawled, eyebrows rising but no hint of a smile or amusement breaking through, ‘You don’t have your ID on display so how am I supposed to know.’

Oh, she was going to enjoy this. ‘I’m Daidouji Sonomi, CEO.’ She could see the moment he recognised her name and she took pleasure in the brief widening of his eyes and the ‘oh crap’ that flickered through his expression. But she was slightly disappointed to see that he recovered quickly and a new resolve seemed to settle into his stance. ‘Will you tell me YOUR name, or should I just read it off YOUR ID Badge?’

The young man seemed to have figured that he had nothing to lose, because he just shrugged and leaned back against the door. ‘Depends.’ She couldn’t help but raise her eyebrow at his belligerent response. ‘If you’re going to use my name to fire me, then I figure I might as well make life as difficult for you as possible. But if you go back to your cushy office and get your ID then I might tell you after I let you through.’

Sonomi couldn’t help but laugh, which seemed to throw the young man off. He shifted slightly, not sure how to respond to her amusement, but remained in his position in front of the door.

She dug into her pocket and pulled out the ID badge that she never wore but always carried, if only because she needed the magnetic strip integrated with the ID to access her office.

She flashed it in front of his face before tugging on the lanyard around his neck and pulling his ID badge into view.

‘You know, “Suwa Kurogane”, you look like the sort of man who won’t let a 15 year old girl ditch her bodyguard.’ His eyes narrowed at her, unsure as to where the conversation had turned.

‘What sort of shitty bodyguard lets a 15 year old walk all over him?’

‘Hopefully not you.’ She smiled at the way his eyes turned curious, interest flickering across his face. ‘Come with me, I want to introduce you to my daughter, Tomoyo.’

**Author's Note:**

> It's always bothered me that Tomoyo's bodyguards just leave her in the middle of nowhere. Like, how have you not gotten fired yet?
> 
> Also, Tomoyo totally DOES walk all over Kurogane. But she can't ditch him because he's an overprotective puppy. Fortunately his reaction to stumbling across Sakura and Syaoran and magical hijinks was 'oh god, I thought I'd left magic behind when I left home...thanks for the complete lack of warning, mother'.
> 
> (But if he thought their hijinks were bad it was nothing compared to when Fay eventually shows up...this drabble may or may not get written because I have the attention span of a goldfish and writing abilities to match)


End file.
